1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for managing a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technology for simultaneously handling an environmental issue and an energy resources issue in, for example, electric automobiles and bicycles, has been receiving added attention. For such electric automobiles and bicycles, managing a battery accurately and effectively may be vital.
However, when cells included in the battery are repetitively charged and discharged, a voltage deviation may occur between the cells and a certain cell may be overcharged or over-discharged. Thus, a capacity and a lifespan of the battery may be reduced due to deterioration of the battery.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology for effectively using a battery based on battery balancing.